1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a multi-function key in a key inputting device such as a multimedia keyboard or the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing a multi-function key in a key inputting device, in which a scan code value of a multi-function key or a hot key besides the normal key is made to not overlap with a normal key or a combination of normal keys, thereby preventing any collision or overlapping of codes, and ensuring the stability of the key codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a key inputting device, relevant keys are selected to input intended information and commands. There are various kinds of key inputting devices, such as a computer keyboard, a keypad of an electronic calculator, a keypad of a cash register, an electronic porch key and the like. Among them, in computer keyboards, formerly 101 keys and 103 keys were used, but recently, 106 keys (U.S.: 104 keys; Europe: 105 keys, Japan: 109 keys) have come to be widely used.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the schematic constitution of the computer keyboard which is an example of the key inputting devices. As shown in FIG. 1, in a keyboard using 106 keys, if the user selects an arbitrary key, then a control section 12 scans the selected key code value through a key matrix 11, and reads a key code (corresponding to the scanned value) from a key code table which is called a xe2x80x9ccode setxe2x80x9d. Then the control section 12 furnishes the key code value to a keyboard control section of the computer main body.
The code set which is included in the control section 12 has all the key code values for the 106 keys. The key code value which corresponds to the user""s selected key is read from the code set by the control section 12 to transmit it to the keyboard control section of the computer main body.
However, the functions of the computer have gradually become more sophisticated, such as providing for the multimedia functions, and therefore, besides the existing 106 keys, additional keys such as multi-function keys and hot keys (to be called by the general term of multi-function keys below) are provided. In the case where such multi-function keys are added, the key code value of a multi-function key should not overlap with a normal key code value or a combination of two or more normal keys, but should be distinguishable. Only then, can the computer carry out the normal operations for the relevant key.
Meanwhile, multi-function keys include, for example: volume-up/down, mute, eject, reproduction, pause, stop reproduction, forward winding, reverse winding (rewind), closing, web site, electronic mail, menu, game, MS-DOS, program 1, program 2, program 3, picture protection (screen saver), power-down and the like.
The conventional method of avoiding the overlap between a multi-function key and a normal key or a combination of two normal keys is illustrated in FIG. 2. This will be described below.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional method of processing the multi-function key of a key inputting device is carried out in the following manner. That is, at a step s21, the control section 12 carries out a key scan. At a next step s22, if there is a key input, then a judgment is made as to whether the inputted key is a multi-function key. If it is not a multi-function key, then it is recognized as a normal key. Thus at a step s24, a scan code value corresponding to the normal key is formed. On the other hand, if the inputted key is a multi-function key, then a scan code value corresponding to the multi-key is formed at a step s23.
Now the conventional method of forming the scan code value corresponding to the multi-function key at the step s23 will be described. If the inputted key is judged to be a multi-function key, then a particular code value xe2x80x9cEOxe2x80x9d is added. That is, xe2x80x9cEO+relevant key codexe2x80x9d is formed as the code value of the inputted multi-function key to be transmitted to the computer main body.
In this conventional multi-function key processing method, if a multi-function key is selected, the character or operation which corresponds to the multi-function key can be carried out by the editor under the xe2x80x9cWindowsxe2x80x9d environment. However, under the DOS environment, there is the problem that the character or the numeral corresponding to the normal key is displayed on the screen. Further, in application software or in game software, if xe2x80x9caltxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cctrlxe2x80x9d or combined keys are used, there is the problem that an overlap occurs between the multi-function key and the normal key.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional techniques.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of processing a multi-function key in a key inputting device, in which a scan code value of a multi-function key or a hot key besides the normal key is made not to overlap with a normal key or a combination of the normal keys under the xe2x80x9cWindowsxe2x80x9d and DOS environments, thereby preventing any collision or over lapping of codes, and ensuring the stability of the key code.
In achieving the above object, the method of processing a multi-function key in a key inputting device according to the present invention includes the steps of: key-scanning a key input of a user (first step); judging to whether the key input of the user is a multi-function key (second step); adopting a code value of a xe2x80x9cwindows keyxe2x80x9d as a first value,connecting one or more code values of xe2x80x9cctrlxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caltxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cshiftxe2x80x9d keys as a second value, and connecting a next key code value of the user as a third value, if the key input is found to be a multi-function key at the sec on d step, and forming a scan code value composed of the first to third values correspond to the multi-function key (third step); and recognizing the key input as a normal key if the key input is found not to be a multi-function key at the second step, and forming a code value corresponding to a normal key (fourth step).